


Tumblr headcanons

by littlesappuccino



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesappuccino/pseuds/littlesappuccino
Summary: Sets of headcanons I was prompted to answer to on Tumblr.





	1. Nico/Jenson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisuf1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisuf1/gifts), [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts), [bavarian_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/gifts).



> I thought I would archive these in here just in case anyone needs inspiration. Each chapter is one pairing so you can read all or just the one you are interested in.

_**JENSON/NICO:** _

 

_**Who is the most affectionate?** _

Nico. He’s always leaving little gifts around the house for Jenson to find (well… he’s been leaving little tokens of affection for Jenson around the paddock way before they actually got together, to be honest), and now that they don’t have to worry about weight limitations, he simply LOVES baking cupcakes to surprise Jenson when he comes home after one of his biking adventures. Jenson always jokes about how Nico should come with a warning for cavities because he’s _“so damn sweet”_.

_**Big spoon/Little spoon?** _

Nico is usually the big spoon. It’s not easy for Jenson to come down from the adrenaline high that comes from races (on two and four wheels), and the only thing that seems to work like a charm and make him relax and fall asleep is having Nico’s arms wrapped around him. And Nico has zero objections to that.

**Mo** **st** _**common argument?** _

Nico would say that they mostly argue about Jenson being jealous of him being a bit of a tease to everybody, and Jenson would say that they mostly argue about always being late to events because NIco spends FOREVER in the bathroom getting ready to go out. What they actually fight about the most is Jenson eating Nico’s chocolates.

**_Favorite non-sexual activity?_ **

Gossipping. These two are a nightmare. Like two old ladies. They go for a spin on their bikes and then sit down in some quiet cafe in Monaco and exchange all the paddock gossip they could get their hands on. DC would love to be a fly in the wall to hear those two talk.

**_Who is most likely to carry the other?_ **

Nico has the bad habit of falling asleep on the couch whenever he and Jenson spend the evening watching a movie, and Jenson ends up having to carry him to bed because he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up and make him walk there.

**_Nicknames?_ **

For all the “Princess” and “Britney” and “Cupcake” that Jenson throws in Nico’s direction in public, he sticks to “baby” whenever they are in private… He’s not that big into other nicknames because Nico is already a nickname and he loves it. And Nico loves calling Jenson “Hase” (bunny).

**_Who worries the most?_ **

Jenson. Especially when Michael retires and Lewis becomes Nico’s teammate. He knows of their shenanigans, but he also knows how stubborn those two can be while fighting on track. And man, Jenson worries, A LOT.

_**Who tops?** _

Jenson may be the one who tops most of the times, but Nico… well, let’s say that Nico manages to get on top of that even when he isn’t the one technically topping. #yeehaw

**_Who initiates kisses?_ **

Nico. He always finds an excuse to kiss Jenson, and if not, he just kisses him out of the blue, in the middle of a sentence, leaving Jenson half confused, half amused, and 100% lost about whatever he was saying.

_**Who wakes up first?** _

Jenson always wakes up 5 minutes before the alarm goes off because he secretly loves watching Nico sleep those few minutes before he wakes up (and sometimes Nico wakes up earlier too, but he pretends to be asleep still, because Jenson is not really that subtle about enjoying watching him sleep and Nico loves indulging him).

**_Who says I love you first?_ **

Nico, after his maiden win in China in 2012. Up to this day, he thinks the bubbles in the champagne went to his head and made him gather up the courage to face Jenson and tell him. They weren’t together yet, and Nico panicked for the following two weeks until he saw Jenson again, thinking that he had completely blown it. Little did he know that Jenson had been crushing on Nico for a while but kept it to himself because he didn’t think Nico would feel the same. Idiots.

 


	2. Kimi/Seb

**_KIMI/SEB_ **

 

_**Who is the most affectionate?** _

For all his cool public persona, Kimi is really demonstrative in private and likes to do all these sweet little things that nobody else notices and that have Seb beaming like an idiot for the rest of the day.

**_Big spoon/Little spoon?_ **

Kimi will never admit that he enjoys being the little spoon (because, hello, Seb gives the best hugs and is a master cuddler), so he pretends to get all grumpy when Seb wants a cuddle, leaving no other option for Seb but to play big spoon and cuddle the (fake) grumpiness out of Kimi.

**_Most common argument?_ **

Kimi eating all of Sebastian’s vanilla ice cream.

_**Favorite non-sexual activity?** _

Everyone knows badminton is their thing. And the reason why Kimi always wins is because Seb made him swear that he would go and sing with him on a karaoke night if he ever lost (and there’s not enough vodka in the world for Kimi to face that).

**_Who is most likely to carry the other?_ **

Kimi is more likely to carry Seb in two occasions: to get him up the stairs after having two glasses of champagne. and to get him to bed for celebratory sex.

**_Nicknames?_ **

Seb calls Kimi “Schatz” and Kimi calls Seb “Kulta”.

**_Who worries the most?_ **

Surprisingly, Kimi is a master worrier when it comes to Seb. Nobody else makes him that vulnerable.

**_Who tops?_ **

Mostly Kimi, because he’s not-so-secretly addicted to watching Seb losing himself and knowing he’s the reason for it.

**_Who initiates kisses?_ **

Seb. Half of the time, he is sneaking kisses and the other half he’s biting his lips because they are in public and he has to refrain from being all over Kimi.

**_Who wakes up first?_ **

Seb. He wakes with a start at the alarm going off every morning while Kimi sleeps right through it. He only rises at the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

**_Who says I love you first?_ **

Seb. Right after he almost blurts it out right in front of everyone at the Autosport party, he calls Kimi, still slightly tipsy, and leaves a really embarassing voice mail about his undying love for the Finn. Kimi still makes fun of him about it, the ass, but it still is the best voice mail he ever got.

 

\----

Works inspired by these:[ "Hugs" by CustardCreamies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10555990).   
Go leave them some love and kudos too!


	3. Seb/Mark

**_MARK/SEB_ **

 

_**Who is the most affectionate?** _

They both are, but Seb is way more touchy-feely, so it’s easy for others to think he’s the most affectionate one.

**_Big spoon/Little spoon?_ **

Whenever Mark has a bad day, Sebastian likes to play big spoon, or as he likes to call it: Koala cuddle attack. Don’t ask (insert here Mark rolling his eyes).

**_Most common argument?_ **

What song to murder sing during karaoke nights.

**_Favorite non-sexual activity?_ **

Trekking in the mountains with the dogs (my headcanon, so simba is still with them)

**_Who is most likely to carry the other?_ **

Mark. But only because Seb looks kinda ridiculous carrying a stubborn 1.84m Aussie over his shoulder when he refuses to move.

_**Nicknames?** _

That’s for them, and them alone.

**_Who worries the most?_ **

When it comes to one of them being hurt while racing, they both worry like crazy. The only difference is that Sebastian is much more vocal about it, while Mark tends to suffer in silence because he doesn’t want to make Seb worry about him worrying.

**_Who tops?_ **

Both, but Seb is a lazy, jet-lagged ass who more often than not likes to lay back and let Mark do all the work, the little shit...

**_Who initiates kisses?_ **

Usually Seb, except when he’s ranting about something race-related and Mark kisses him to shut him up (although lately, Mark suspects Seb rants on purpose so Mark would kiss him).

**_Who wakes up first?_ **

Mark usually wakes up a couple of minutes before the alarm goes off, and then he proceeds to drag Sebastian off the bed. (And Mark loves the sleepy-pissed-off-death-glare he gets while he makes coffee).

_**Who says I love you first?** _

Seb, after their last race together. Mark freaks out so badly they don’t talk to each other for over a year, until the plane ride back from Australia, after Seb’s first race in red.

 


	4. Jenson/Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always joke on my tags that Jenson is "the rebound guy" during Kimi's absence, and this is what came out of that...

_**JENSON/SEB** _

_**Who is the most affectionate?** _

Jenson. Even though he knows he shouldn’t get so attached. They aren’t serious. They are just fuck buddies, right? Anyway, Jenson cannot help it… there’s something about Seb that makes him want to be silly and romantic for no reason (no reason other than him being completely infatuated with Seb, that is).

_**Big spoon/Little spoon?** _

They don’t get to cuddle much. Seb seems to keep Jenson at an arm’s length when they are alone. But once in a while, the planets align and Jenson gets to big-spoon the fuck out of that.

**_Most common argument?_ **

Jenson gets insanely jealous over Kimi texting Seb all the time. Kimi may not be in f1 with them anymore, and Jenson has absolutely no right to being jealous, but he can’t help it and it leads to him being more aggressive than strictly necessary on track and to look for reasons to piss Seb off and pick up a fight about it.

_**Favorite non-sexual activity?** _

Just keeping each other company is enough. They chat a lot and watch movies, and sometimes Seb joins Jenson’s biking gang for a ride around Monaco.

_**Who is most likely to carry the other?** _

Jenson, when Seb is being a brat about something race-realated and refusing to put out.

_**Nicknames?** _

Sebi (and Seb HATES IT, or he pretends he does) and Jense.

**_Who worries the most?_ **

Seb, the champion worrier. And Jenson secretly loves it because he can pretend for a moment that Seb actually feels the same about him.

**_Who tops?_ **

Jenson, exclusively. He’s vulnerable enough as it is, by falling in love with someone who doesn’t return his feelings. He’s not ready to lose himself that way too.

**_Who initiates kisses?_ **

Seb, especially when he wants to forget something he’s frustrated about, and it usually leads to rough sex. Jenson should feel bad about it, but he will take what he can as long as he can.

**_Who wakes up first?_ **

Seb never stays over at Jenson’s, and the few times Jenson sleeps over, Seb is up way before Jenson wakes up. Sometimes Jenson wonders if Seb sleeps at all on those nights.

_**Who says I love you first?** _

Jenson gets a little bit drunk at the FIA Gala 2011 and drops the L word out of nowhere. Well, not exactly out of nowhere… Ten days before, the news of Kimi returning to F1 the next season was all over the media. It’s a last resort type of move because he knows he’s losing Seb, and yet it doesn’t make it hurt any less when Seb doesn’t say it back. It was never him after all, he should’ve known better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE HEARTBREAK (NOT REALLY:P)


	5. Jenson/Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Christine, who prompted me on tumblr to write these.

WHO...

  * **Gives nose/forehead kisses:** In both cases, Jenson. It's probably a height difference kind of thing, but he loves dropping little forehead kisses whenever Nico is in the kitchen making one of his yummy pizzas, or pecking Nico's lovely nose whenever he's engrossed watching Bayern München play. Nico, on the other hand, is rather fond of kissing Jenson's neck.


  * **Gets jealous the most:** Definitely Jenson. It's not that Nico never gets jealous, because he does, but Jenson notices the way Nico turns heads left and right wherever he goes, and how Nico likes the attention he gets. So yeah, even when Jenson knows Nico is coming back home with him and no one else, he still gets a bit territorial when he sees Nico being a flirt to others (both men and women). And maybe, MAYBE, Nico does it a bit on purpose because it usually translates into very hot, possessive sex once they get home.... IF they make it home, that is... ;)


  * **Picks the other up from the bar when they’re too drunk to drive:** they usually don't drink much (old habits...), but there was one time, after Jenson went through a bad breakup (with another German)* and a couple of months before they started dating, when Nico had to go and pick up a totally wasted Jenson from a bar, and then stayed dozing on Jenson's bedroom armchair all night just to make sure he was ok. 


  * **Takes care of on sick days:** It goes both ways... But Nico seems to handle the situation much better. He's way calmer and in control whenever he has a sick Jenson on his hands. Jenson usually panics a bit and doesn't know what to do. Jenson jokes that Nico acts like a mother hen whenever he's sick, and Nico doesn't even bother denying it. He loves Jenson, so he gets protective. Sue him.


  * **Drags the other person out into the water on beach day:** Nico. Jenson is the one who's always bringing books to the beach, but he never gets past the first two pages because Nico will try to convince Jenson to go swim with him by whispering in his ear all the naughty things he plans to do to Jenson in the ocean.


  * **Gives unprompted massages:** Whenever they are away from each other, Jenson is the one that sends the most random messages. Half-finished thoughts, comments about a random song playing on the radio, or maybe a picture of something that caught Jenson's eye on the street... Anything. And Nico loves it because it's Jenson's way of letting him know how much he misses Nico, and each random message makes Nico fall a little bit more in love with him.


  * **Drives/rides shotgun:** Of course, they both love driving, but Nico doesn't really mind riding shotgun if Jenson is the one behind the wheel, because then he is free to stare at Jenson's handsome face for as long as he wants while daydreaming about making Jenson pull over and just showing him _*HOW MUCH*_ he loves watching him drive.


  * **Brings the other lunch at work** : For obvious reasons, they never brought the other lunch while they were in F1. And now that they have enough free time, they can pretty much have lunch together every day. But sometimes, when Jenson is busy with some projects that require a lot of sitting down at a desk reading and filling out paperwork, Nico is the one that kindly reminds him that he should take a break and eat some of his delicious homemade pasta.


  * **Has the better parental relationship:** Both have always had a great relationship with their parents, but Jenson usually points out to Nico that he is fortunate to have the relationship he has with them, and it breaks Nico's heart a bit, because Jenson clearly miss his dad so fucking much most of the time Nico wishes he could bring him back.


  * **Tries to start role-playing in bed:** Nico, that dirty bastard. He's always surprising Jenson with a new costume, or just with a new brand of dirty talk that always makes Jenson discover a new kink he didn't know he had.


  * **Embarrassingly drunk dancer:** Definitely Nico. Drunk dancing and karaoking is his thing, and Jenson enjoys watching Nico dance so freely, right until he grabs the microphone and starts howling cheesy romantic songs "FOR JENSE!" right in front of their friends. He's always torn between dragging Nico off the stage or simply make a run for the car and escape.


  * **Still cries watching Titanic** : Jenson (and Nico teases him for it every time).


  * **Firmly believes in couples costumes:** Nico. Maybe it's because they never got to be teammates while they were both in F1, and Nico always wished they were.


  * **Breaks the expensive gift rule during Christmas:** Jenson. EVERY.SINGLE.TIME. It's just that he cannot help himself when he sees something that knows Nico will love. He just imagines the way Nico's face will lit up the minute he opens the gift and never bothers checking the price tag.


  * **Makes the other eat breakfast:** Sometimes Jenson is stressed or worried about something and he tends to forget to eat something with his morning coffee, so Nico comes to the rescue  and feeds him chocolate cake to cheer him up (spoiler alert: it always works).


  * **Remembers anniversaries:** They both do, but Nico likes to pretend he forgets so he can then surprise Jenson with celebration plans Jenson knows are impossible to put together in a day, let alone a few hours. Sneaky bastard.


  * **Brings up having kids:** They are having breakfast one morning, and Jenson asks Nico out of nowhere if he'd like to have kids. Nico is caught off guard so much by the question that he snorts half his coffee out of his nose and dissolves into a coughing fit. Jenson feels crushed for a minute there, thinking that Nico's reaction means no, but then Nico looks straight into his eyes and tells him "With you? I'd love to."



* that was a last minute addition for theianitor for being a bad influence xD


End file.
